


Kuusi jalkaa ja kaksi sydäntä

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Remus Lupin, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Bill kääntyi ja hänen silmänsä loistivat täysikuussa, täysikuuta.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley
Series: Raapalepuuroa [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Kuusi jalkaa ja kaksi sydäntä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on omistettu kuurankukalle palkinnoksi :P Kiitoksia inspiroivista sanoista Jollelle (kynttilä) sekä Sisiljalle (kylmä) <3 Tää syntyi wodittaessa ja hienoisen muokkauksen jälkeen postasin välittömästi. Tätä ei ole betattu.
> 
> Tässä on tasan 200 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Metsänpohjan harmaat sumuriekaleet hipoivat Remuksen tassuja hänen juostessaan. Hän oli susi ja susi oli hän, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei ollut yksin. Tanner tömisi myös ihmisjalkojen alla. Niiden varpaiden päällä kasvoi karvaa, mutta ne olivat kuitenkin ihmisen. Ja vaikka olkapäissä oli tummat tupsut, nekin kuuluivat silti ihmiselle.

"Tule, Remus!" Bill huusi, ja ilo kupli hänen sanoissaan kuin poreet samppanjalasissa. Hän juoksijuoksi kauemmas, ja Remus seurasi, jalka jalkajalka jalka, häntää viuhtaisten, kunnes sumu väistyi ja kylmät pisarat vaihtuivat tuulenvireeseen.

Meri.

Se oli harmaa ja hyökyvä ja kaunis ja valtava ja massiivinen. Bill seisoi sen rannalla, suorana kuin kynttilä, ja tuijotti ulapalle punaiset hiukset tuulessa liplattaen. Remus istahti hiljaiselle hiekalle ja tuijotti puolestaan Billiä. Kumppaniaan. Rakastajaansa. Rakastettuaan. Hänen kielensä lollahti ulos suden suusta ja häntä tamppasi iskun, kaksi, kolme santaan.

Bill kääntyi ja hänen silmänsä loistivat täysikuussa, täysikuuta.

"Eikö ole ihana yö", hän sanoi tai totesi, ja Remus iski hännällään. "Me kaksi vain. Yhdessä."

Remus olisi halunnut vastata, toistaa yhdessä sanoja yhdessä ja sanoa rakastavansa, mutta heilautti vain häntäänsä ja piti katseensa naulittuna Billiin. Siniharmaisiin merisilmiin, syviin uurteisiin kasvoilla ja rinnalla. Hohtavaan vyönsolkeen, joka loisti kutsuvana ja kirkkaana, kirkkaampana kuin itse kuu.

Jos sydän voisi milloinkaan pakahtua, tuo hetki oli Remukselle sellainen.


End file.
